


A Slice of Apple Pie & The Late-Night Shift

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Co-workers, Crushes, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Platonic kissing between friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locus finally gets the courage to ask David Washington out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slice of Apple Pie & The Late-Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [officialagentmaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialagentmaine/gifts).



David relaxed against the front counter with a lazy smile tugging at his lips as his co-worker locked the front doors and flipped the sign from **OPEN** to **CLOSED**. There was just something about working the evening shift at the little café just bordering campus; some aura that would fall upon them as they’d fall into a rhythm of David working the front while Locus worked on the coffee orders. Locus only jumping to cover both when David had to run back and make a fresh batch of the baked goods.

There were three pastry chefs working, one for each shift. Typically Donut would grab the morning shift with the group that their boss jokingly started referring to as _The Reds_. Caboose would tag the flamboyant pink haired man out roughly around the lunch rush and _The Blues_ would beginning their shift—originally David was a part of that block until the boss asked needed a baker for the night and Wash’s time table for his classes where switching to the mornings.

David rathered this shift anyways; it was calm. The busy times were parts of the year when mid-terms and exams were approaching and the students would flood to collect their needed caffeine to function. At the beginning _The Mercs_ was the shift that held Locus and Felix; David didn’t often converse with his co-workers outside of work, well he tried to do that at first but _The Red and Blues_ hounded him down and made him spend time with them whenever possible. In his year of working at **AUNT PLUM’S CAFÉ** he had never met the main two working nights… until he transferred over to their shift.

Felix was… loud, harsh. He had a flare for the dramatics and he’s been the cause of many of his headaches, but a lot more of his hysterical laughter. He made David remember how he was in high school—daring and a lot more stand-offish. In growing up David’s personality had become a lot more reserved, sullen as he worked himself into debt upon debt. He smiled still, he was told that his smile could make the sun continue shining—that it brought his friends joy, so he always made sure to smile as much as he could. Though truly he thought that his sarcasm was his only real saving grace.

Locus, on the other hand, was quiet. He stood there silently judging many customers, only leaning over to whisper a comment when he knew they weren’t looking that would send them into giggles. The biochemistry student would be found either behind the counter working on his mounting homework or in one of the booths in the front after doing a quick sweep of the place—his own cup of coffee beside his work as he ran his hands through his long brown hair that would get tied up and hid under a hairnet when he was behind the counter.

David tapped at the glass case holding the goodies, “you taking some home for Felix?”

It was a sad day when Felix quit. The man was a medical student, of all things. Locus had explained that the _only_ reason why Felix was doing this was because the doctor title in his name made him sound ‘sexier’. David couldn’t talk though, he was a double major in English and language studies (with a minor of Art History, of all things).

Locus leaned over the counter, glancing under the till to see how many carry-out boxes they had. Their boss rather they take the food home at the end of their shift instead of throwing it out—that or handing it out to needy people. They had one homeless person that would ask for a box of any cookies that they had left over. Today Locus had set aside a slice of apple pie in the fridge to go with that box of biscuits. The only _rule_ that their boss would bestow was that if they take a to-go box they put a dollar in the till for every box they took.

Locus nodded finally, fishing out his wallet and sliding a five onto the counter as David went about filling up the boxes. His green eyes following the blond’s every move as he went about filling up his own (and only) box of baked goods before starting with Locus’. In one box he grabbed all of Felix’s personal favourites, piling it in until he was waved off by Locus. Handing that box over for Locus to mark a large black **F** on the lid.

David handed Locus his box before grabbing one more for their nigthly guest and shoveling the rest of the goods into the box. “You still have that box of his pie in the fridge, right?” The dark skinned man nodded, and David grinned. “Awesome, I’ll be right back and you can tell me that thing you wanted to bring up, yeah?”

Locus swallowed thickly, eyes darting away before slipping away from the counter and making himself busy to avoid the man. A large part of him had hoped that David would’ve forgotten about what he said coming in this evening—about the whole “I want to talk after work tonight” thing. Felix had poked at and prodded him, working up that dumb courage. That dumb stupidity that made him bite his tongue every time David Washington smiled at him or ventured over to the table he had claimed during the dead hours to work on his homework with a medium cup of coffee with double-shot espresso and just a hint of mint.

All without a charge—“this one’s on me,” he’d say but every night it was on him. Every night the blond would knock his shoulder against his arm and bid him goodnight. Every single night Locus would return to his apartment that he shared with three other guys and fall to the couch with a groan they all had begun calling _The Washington Love-Struck sigh_.

Locus finished wiping down the tables, sweeping the front and had started cleaning the front counter and wiping down the machines when David slipped out of the back with a skip in his step. “Dan got real excited about the pie. I’m thinking of asking either Donut or Caboose to save a Cherry slice for him tomorrow.” Locus nodded; the man didn’t often get to indulge in their pies and cakes and Locus wasn’t much of a fan of cakes, but the pies were actually surprisingly good. And this came from a guy who only truly liked his own family’s homemade pies.

“You’re off tomorrow,” Locus already felt like smacking himself as he blurted out the statement. David had only told him three separate times that night that he too was off the following night—Locus swears that this place was _trying_ to hook them up.

“I am,” the man finished loading up the last dishes in the dishwasher, filling it up with the detergent before slamming it closed with a flourish. The blond smiled back at him, “are you going to take me out to that date Felix mentioned you wanting?” The cloth in Locus’ hand fell to the counter as he stared out in shock. “Wait, was I supposed to not know?” His gray-blue eyes widen, cheeks colouring.

“No. I… I’m just shocked that you aren’t making an excuse,” that was how it was supposed to go. Locus was going to ask him out and David would turn him down gently, maybe with an awkward smile and a pat on the arm. Not… not _play along_. Wait. Wait there was a _Felix_ in the man’s sentence awhile back. “When did Felix tell you?” his fingers curled in a fist on the counter beside him, a hand slipping into his apron in an attempt to ground himself.

David turned the washer on, clicking the door shut and quickly advancing towards him. “Before he quit? So like… maybe five months ago? I don’t know, I’ve just…” he shrugged, stopping just short of touching the man.

“Been waiting?” the man finished. His heart pounding in his throat, his palms growing clammy— _shit. Shit_. The blond leaned forwards, eyes slowly falling closed—Locus fell influenced by the action, following the movement. Tilting his head to the side, pressing their lips together. Breath puffing out against the others cheek all at once.

His hand slipped from his apron, cupping the blond’s jaw and pushing in—closer, he needed to be closer. Feel the man’s body against him as he mapped out the feeling of the man’s lips against his. “There’s a camera above us,” David whispered, the two pulling away a hairs breath apart to catch their breath. To look into the other’s eyes and _swoon_ at the expression the other wore.

Locus cleared his throat, pushing back to the counter behind him. “Tomorrow. Would you like to accompany me to dinner—possibly a movie?”

David shifted from foot to foot, twirling the black stud in his ear. “Horror? ‘Cause I haven’t seen a decent horror movie for a good month and I’ve been told I could rectify that.” His lips twitched up into a grin, into a small pleased smile.

\--

Locus pushed Felix (and his boyfriends) door open, not caring if they were sleeping, fucking, or basking in the afterglow. And they were. The window wide open while Felix brought the fag to his lips for another drag. All he could see of Jackson was his dirty blond head of hair tucked close to the wall, a mess of fluff beneath the comforter. Zachary lay spread out, completely naked above the covers, one arm tucked beneath his head of black hair and the other scratching at the trail of hair inching down his stomach.

A very naked Felix raised his brow in question as Locus crossed the distance between the door and the bed, flopping to the mattress in the space between Felix and Zackary with a heavy sigh. “That’s the Washington sigh,” Jackson muttered beneath the covers as Felix gripped the cigarette between his lips and turned his childhood friend over from his stomach. Sliding down and cuddling against the now tallest man in the bed, Felix threw a leg over his waist and plucked the fag from his lips and held it out for Locus.

The man accepted the gift, sucking in a long heavy drag. Holding the nicotine in his lungs before forcing it out through his nose. Felix smirked at the glint his caught in those emerald green eyes but held patient. “I have a date tomorrow,” Locus admitted finally with a hint of teeth in the smirk of his.

Felix straddled the man’s waist, tossing the cig out the open window before slamming his palms against the man’s chest. “Look at you!” he laughed, “How’s it feel, huh? Got a date with lover boy!” He gripped the man’s face and stole a kiss. Slipping his tongue between his lips, past his teeth and tangled their tongues together.

There was nothing romantic, or sexual even, in their kisses. It was just how they worked. It was how their friendship was. The fact that Felix was in an open relationship with the two men sharing his bed was just another piece of Felix. It had nothing to do with the thing Felix and Locus had—the kissing, the comfort they’d find pressed together while relaxing on the couch, and the sex that they’d occasionally trade. They were as much brothers without the blood as they were best friends. They were as much lovers as they were a couple of German Sheppard’s—they _weren’t_.

Felix pulled back with a grin, with a pat to his cheek and a roll onto Zachary. “Go do your homework so you aren’t freaking out tomorrow before taking David out—get your clothes out, put aside. I’ll check over them tomorrow and go over your plans so you don’t freak out.” He knew him too well.

Locus chuckled, “your sweets are in the fridge.” He slips from the bed just as Jackson perks at the word _sweets_. The blond in motion to grab them from the fridge before Felix could claim them all like always. He steps aside to let the three childish men out of their room, pointedly not looking at the naked asses hoofing it to the fridge with curses tumbling out of their mouths, slipping into his own room and locking to the door behind him.

If Felix wanted to bother him he’d text him first like normal—Locus only locked his door when he was doing homework or studying after all.

\--

It was a normal date, well in David’s opinion. It was _nice_. Nice, relaxing—they went out for a simple meal where they split the appetizer and order their own meals that they paid for. Locus covered the appetizer and the movie, and David just went along for the ride.

He took Locus’ hand as soon as they slipped off the bus, walking hand-in-hand back to the man’s apartment to continue the discussion that had fallen after that surprising decent movie. “Felix… may pry,” Locus warned finally, rounding the last corner before his apartment. Wrapping an arm around the man and holding him close, he felt the need to better… explain the situation he may be met with. “Felix and I have an odd friendship,” he attempts to begin, already unsatisfied with how he was explaining it all.

The blond pulled him down, catching his lips with a quick peck. “You know I have seen the two of you make out before right? I worked together with the both of for _months_ before he quit. Of course I saw you kiss.” He held him tight, expression growing suddenly serious. “The only thing I can really ask is that you don’t sleep with him if you plan on being serious with me.”

Locus shakes his head without hesitation, “I wouldn’t think of it.” And the man could only smile and reward him with another press of lips.


End file.
